


没有人知道我经历了多么匪夷所思的事情

by fiammanda



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, Intented humor, POV First Person, Parody
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda
Summary: DMC事务所佛杜娜分舵的管理人账号因为意料之外的原因红了。
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	没有人知道我经历了多么匪夷所思的事情

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [没有人知道我经历了多么匪夷所思的事情](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/771801) by 一匹英俊的小马. 



**Nero** @NeroFortuna · 6:15 AM

没有人知道我经历了多么匪夷所思的事情。

> 今天，啊不，昨天，我去探望我爸，晚上就睡那儿了。
> 
> 我爸这魔人虽然不怎么样，但住得还是不错的。我泡了个冲浪澡，爬上双人大床，准备一觉睡到中午。
> 
> 结果刚刚躺下没几分钟，我小叔突然打电话过来。
> 
> 我接通，那边嗞儿哇嗞儿哇信号不良了半分钟，我才听到他低沉的声音：“大侄子，睡了没？”
> 
> 我说没，怎么啦，有啥事。
> 
> 这个时候我心里已经有不妙的预感了。
> 
> 他没理我，又在杂音里问：“那你爹睡了吗？”
> 
> 我说睡了睡了。其实我哪知道他睡没睡。
> 
> “哦，那有件很重要的任务要交给你，一会儿你赶紧去做一下。”
> 
> 他的声音鬼祟中又带着点小心谨慎，我不小心就忘乎所以了。因为我这个小叔，平时对我一向是“小孩子家家一边去不要给大人添乱”的态度，难得给我派活，别说什么重要任务了。
> 
> “啊，也没啥事儿，是这样的，上周我弄坏你爹一个魔具，你爹那叫一个生气，我就想着给他修一修或者整个新的，这不，这边有个恶魔工匠说能弄好，还不收红魂。”
> 
> 我寻思哪个恶魔敢跟你收红魂啊？
> 
> 哦，我爹敢。
> 
> “但是呢，它需要一样材料。”
> 
> 我还天真地问我小叔：“是啥？”
> 
> “你到了零点，找一把小刀，去割一撮啊，你爹那个……下面的毛……烧给我们就完事了。”
> 
> 我当即把电话挂了。
> 
> 我爹一共就那么两三件魔具，而且一般只用他的宝贝刀刀，我的宝贝手手，今天晚饭还抱着，要真弄坏了我会不知道？
> 
> 一分钟后小叔又打过来，还敢跟我哈哈哈，大侄子你先别挂，听我解释。
> 
> 我说请开始你的表演。
> 
> 他就解释了一番，说自己打着boss进了次级位面出不去，好容易才能给我打电话，还好天无绝人之路，他在里面学会了幻影移形，只需要我通过刚才说的程序给他一个定位就能回来。
> 
> 然后电话就断了，拨过去也打不通。
> 
> 我也是给折腾困了，没来得及问是不是非得用我亲爹他亲哥的那个，一看离零点还有十五分钟，都不够我做心理建设的。
> 
> 这啥破事儿啊，要是我犯罪姬丽叶会劝我自首，为什么大半夜的让我去偷我爹的阴毛！我爹是什么恐怖的魔人你又不是不知道！
> 
> 正建设着呢，他还催上了。
> 
> Dante
>     咋样
> Dante
>     动手了吗
> Nero
>     非得那个毛啊？ _发送失败_
> 
> 我这心里实在是太憋屈了。虽然我小叔这魔人遇到大事还是挺靠谱的，但这到底算不算大事呢？万一万一万一他真的困在异界，我爹岂不是没弟弟了？我岂不是要继承他那倒霉事务所的债了？！
> 
> 咋办啊！！！
> 
> 一看已经11:55了。我心一横，毕竟是我亲叔，还能换个爹是咋的。
> 
> 可怜的我，偷偷摸摸去找工具。
> 
> 结果我爸爸家连我那把在内，全都是四十米大长刀，别说毛了，那玩意儿都能割下来——别说那玩意儿了，恶魔都能片成刺身。Like this: 
> 
> 我就想不通了，家里连把剃须刀都不放吗？我爸下巴这么光，难道是用阎魔剃的？那我怎么办？
> 
> 反正最后还是揣着我自己那把走向我爸房间，走到门口竟然还喘上了，感觉就像追妮可的车追了十公里。
> 
> 我屏住呼吸轻轻开门，立刻就想溜。灯亮着，我爹竟然还没睡！他这间进门是书房，里面才是卧室。这魔人大半夜的坐在桌前写诗，看到我进来赶紧把纸往抽屉里一塞。
> 
> 这又是何必呢，我又不是不知道我爹是文学爱好者。
> 
> 他收好东西就起身走过来，绕过桌子的时候还顺手提上了刀。什么也不说，就这么干瞪着。
> 
> 其实他神态挺温和的，但架不住我要办的这不算人事儿。跟他对视了半分钟我的心理防线就崩塌了，把整个来龙去脉讲了一遍。
> 
> 现在我爹看我的眼神就像看他弟弟，虽然什么也没说，但我能感受到那种浓到凝固的鄙视，又饱含着对于智障的关爱。
> 
> 沉默，是今晚的红墓。
> 
> 接着拔刀了。
> 
> 我那叫一个心灵阴影，直接后空翻跃出房门，结果我爸只是在空中画了个很小的十字，大概有我们第一次见面那回他画的四分之一大吧，然后伸出胳膊在那个空间门里捣鼓了半分钟，拽出来一个人。
> 
> 我小叔。
> 
> 我小叔在地上四仰八叉了一秒，蹦起来之后说：“我还没施法呢，怎么就回来了？不管了，多谢哈！”
> 
> 我剩下的理智只够提醒自己趁机回房。在床上拼命想忘记刚才发生的一切但是根本忘不掉！！！
> 
> 然后一直到现在都没睡着。

END

Dante
    崽啊，你小叔我说的是膝盖下面，只要毛发都可以，没让你剪头是怕你爹生我们气呗
Dante
    哦，他用小型幻影剑刮胡子


End file.
